Ideas Reiquarium
by gibbousmoons
Summary: Plot bunnies and uncompleted ideas for Evangelion fanfiction.


Evangelion Idea 1- Remember all the times Asuka called Shinji a pervert? Now he's a Super Pervert.

"Perverts!" Asuka screamed as she hopped off the raised deck she'd been standing on and dope slapped Touji, then Kensuke, with astounding force, sending the two boys crashing to the ground meters away. She rounded on the third, who was wearing some kind of ridiculous long red vest (there was a word for that in Japanese, Asuka just knew it. Stupid language had too many roots) over his school uniform. Asua's hand was stopped though, by the third stooge.

"I am not a pervert." He said calmly, meeting the second child's eyes with his own. "My name is Shinji Ikari, Third Child, and I" Shinji broke into a wide grin as he looked down Asuka's thin yellow dress. "-am a Super-Pervert."

Asuka froze for a split second, then reddened with rage.

XIXI

"...And why didn't you bring all the parts needed to run Unit 02 with you, Kaji?! It's ridiculous that I had to come out here and-"

THUMP

Misato and Kaji ducked a black and red streak that dented the bulkhead next to them as it hit. "You all right Shinji?" The brunette asked blandly.

Shinji raised his thumb in confirmation from where he was nestled in the warped steel. "Worth it."

XIXI

"Shinji-kun..." Shinji shivered as the lights went out, leaving him in the kind

of dark that can only exist in caves. Then the emergency lights came back on.

Fervently thanking whoever designed the geofront for showing a level of common

sense previously unseen at NERV, he felt for the door handle. He didn't dare

face away from the rest of the decontamination room, not with _her_ so

close.

She'd looked so fragile on the gurney, the first time he'd seen her. So easily

hurt, so determined to pilot her Evangelion and defeat the angel.

It wasn't an act, but Shinji wished he'd honed his psycho-dar as much as he'd

honed his babe-dar. There, that was the door latch! All he had to do was

depress it, pull the door open silently, aaand...

The emergency lights went out, and Shinji was once more bathed in complete

darkness.

He stepped back into the exit hallway and slowly slid the door closed. The

click the latch made as he engaged the containment protocols triggered a flood

of endorphins, and Shinji slumped down in relief. He'd gotten away unnoticed,

and the door's emergency lock could only be undone from the central control

center. "Why am I so scared? It's not like she only wants me for my body. She

just wants to learn- learn everything."

There was another click, another emergency lock engaging, this time from what he

knew to be the opposite end of the hallway, and Rei's monotone voice across the

few scant meters toward the object of her fascination. "Incorrect, darling. I

don't just want to learn everything."

Twin red lights grew closer, and Shinji could see the unnaturally pale face they

were nested in. A rainbow shimmer of activated AT field welled up behind her,

blocking his escape. "You do things I've never seen before, things I didn't

know were possible with AT fields, in and out of Unit 01. I want, need, to know

how you do them, why you're deployed every time, why you're so valuable."

Shinji's eyes lit in mirrors of Rei's, and he flared his AT field around her's,

not clashing with Rei's encroaching territory, but letting her slip inside until

his boundary was outside her barrier. Nervous sweat dripped off him, and if

he'd been wearing clothes they'd have been soaked.

Rei smiled, and grabbed his hands, pinning Shinji to the door with her body, .

She breathed into Shinji's ear, and he shivered at her hot breath. "I want to

find out why you never die."

Shinji relaxed into his territory, and switched. The air at the edge of his AT

field, the part beyond Rei's barrier, was suddenly where he used to be, and he

was free to move again. He broke into a run, there should be another door on

the left just-

He almost made it.

Rei's barrier collapsed into a giant tendril that immediately thrust after the

fleeing boy, mirrored her arm's gesture ten, a hundred, times, broke his hasty

barrier, wrapped around his limbs, held him off the ground.

"I told you last time, dearest," she whispered again, and Shinji felt her hands

roving over his torso as the Rei he'd escaped from collapsed into LCL. "You're

going to enjoy this."


End file.
